1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft and, more specifically, to a spacecraft having facilities for carrying astronauts and payloads into the earth satellite orbit and space having a composite fiber body with a Kevlar exterior skin. Said craft having a substantially round shape with a portion covered with solar cells. Said solar cells powering electrical motors and a plurality of rockets using a quantity of hydrogen fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for displaying variables. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,529 issued to Gounder et al on Jul. 19, 1983.
Another patent was issued to Kosmo et al. on May 8, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,741. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,676 was issued to Coleman et al on Apr. 6, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 27, 2002 to Taylor as U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,508.
Another patent was issued to Hamilton on Mar. 23, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,922. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,555 was issued to Mazanek et al. on May 25, 2004. Another was issued to Jozef on Oct. 1, 1993 as French Patent No. FR2689091 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 10, 1994 to S-tinnesbeck as German Patent No. DE 4422197.
Another patent was issued to Ishkov on Dec. 7, 1995 as International Patent Application No. WO95/32896. Yet another Russian Patent Tarasov on Nov. 27, 2002 as Russian Patent No. RU2193510 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 20, 2002 to Milovanov et al as Russian Patent No. Ru2194653.